Red Back
by Phantom Sky 45
Summary: A drabble on Hibari's family life: how he was treated by his family and how Dino entered his life. D18.


Red Back

* * *

Summary:

A drabble on Hibari's family life: how he was treated by his family and how Dino entered his life. D18.

* * *

Disclaimer: KhR isn't ours~

* * *

Kyoya got abused a lot by his father. His mother never stood up for him. His big sister and brother always being praised for their good grades and behavior.

Dino met him at school for tutoring him for the Varia ring conflict. they fought. After the fight, Romario excused himself for toilet, leaving Dino stumbling and falling all the way. Hibari scoffed at Reborn's explanation about how the blonde has always been a klutz without his subordinates.

Kyoya got home. His father abused him again, leaving a huge wound on his upper abdomen. Kyoya got help from his big sister, who would later patched his wound.

Dino trained him one day. Kyoya said something nasty about his family. "You herbivorous herbivores always crowding around you and do you no good, herbivore. It makes you depends on them like the little herbivore you are. You can't even walk straight without them. What good would they do for you. They just stick around you like little parasites. Suck all goods of you. Herbivores. They are worthless. Families are useless."

Dino got mad. He furiously attacked Kyoya, leaving the latter's wound from his previous encounter with his father reopened and he lost consciousness.

Dino, still fuming with rage, was stopped by a worried Kusakabe and a shocked Romario. His boss was never that cruel. The two of them brought Kyoya to the hospital.

Romario scolded Dino while Kyoya was being patched up. The blonde was starting to feel guilty. They decided to inform Kyoya's family about his health.

Kyoya awoke slightly startled by the sound of rushing footsteps and violent burst of door opening. Dino and Romario, who were discussing some things quietly in the same room stood to greet the intruders, which happened to be Kyoya's father and mother.

To the blonde's surprise, instead of being worried over their son, the man pulled Kyoya's head up by the hair and threw him across the room where his back crashed painfully on the wall. He then said, "I am not paying for this, Kyoya." and left. The woman was only following him, texting on her cellphone, and paying little attention to her surroundings.

The nurse(s) called the doctor.

Kyoya let out a faint whimper when Dino hoisted him up from the floor and to the bed.

The doctor arrived and do his job.

Kyoya lost consciousness again.

He woke up a few hours later. Dino was sleeping on the couch and no Romario in sight.

He slept again as his head was still throbbing painfully.

The next time he woke up, the doctor was examining him. After he left, Dino went to his side, pulled a chair and sit on it, willing to talk about something.

But Kyoya was unwilling to talk.

The blonde sighed. His student was so stubborn.

But the blonde was a mafia boss. Surely he knows how to extract information from unwilling people.

A poke to his wound made Kyoya winced and let out a surprised gasp. He glared at his tutor, which didn't look as threatening as meant to be since moisture started clouding his eyes.

Dino asked again for Kyoya to tell what's wrong with his family. He remained silent and the blonde poked him again, harder this time.

This happened a few more times before tears really flowed free from Kyoya's eyes and he finally snapped.

He snapped. Kyoya shouted things to Dino about his family and about his feelings which no other people ever and would never heard as tears flowed harder.

Dino listened with his bangs covering his eyes.

Then Dino hugged him. Dino. Hugged. Him. Hugged. Him. Him. Him. Dino. Why?

But neither said anything.

Kyoya sobbed quietly on Dino's arms. He never felt this way before. No one ever hugged him. It felt strange. It felt weird. But it was also felt warm. And it felt save.

Dino...

As it was, Dino paid his medical fees. The blonde didn't even allow him to get back to his house. He asked him to stay with him.

But he was worthless. His parents always said so. So why?

Dino...

The blonde treated him like he would to a human. Kyoya was awkward at first as he was not used to it. Dino welcomed him warmly with open hands.

He even asked him to go to Italy and lived with him. Kyoya was reluctant to leave Namimori, but in the end he agreed.

Dino...

Kyoya was never ever imagined himself to fall in love. But eventually his heart melts away for the blonde.

He was not expecting Dino to reciprocate his feelings, but when the blonde confessed to him in his eighteenth birthday, his heart did a flip and butterflies filling his entire body.

Kyoya never tried to seek for the man and woman who called themselves his parents. No, he doesn't need them anymore. He had a family now. A real family. The one he can call one without needing any blood relations.

He became a feared and respected mafia and he continued to live as one.

* * *

Hai, Phantom Sky 45 here with another one from my sister~

We hope you enjoy it~

Ciao~


End file.
